This invention relates to a process for the production of phenol silicate compounds by chemically reacting a fine granular silica with a phenol compound in the presence of an alkali catalyst and in an aqueous solution. The phenol silicate compounds is then reacted chemically with organic aldehydes to produde poly (aldehyde phenol silicate) resinous products.
The silica (SiO.sub.2) may be produced by any of the commonly known methods. It is preferred that the silica be in the form of fine granules or powder.
Phenol silicate compounds will react chemically with diisocyanates, dicarboxyl acids, dicarboxyl anhydrides, ketones, aldehydes and epoxy compounds and resins to produce useful resinous products which may be dissolved in suitable organic solvents and may be used as a protective coating for wood. Phenol silicate compounds may be used as fillers in paints and varnishes. The poly (aldehyde phenol silicate) resinous products may be used as molding powders. The molding powders are heated to the softening or melting temperature then molded into useful products such as tool handles, ash trays, knobs, etc. The poly (aldehyde phenol silicate) resinous product may be used as casting resins by pouring the said liquid resin into a mold of a useful product and continuing to heat until an insoluble solid resinous product is formed. Solutions of aldehyde phenol silicate resinous products may be used as adhesives, paints, varnishes, impregnants and laminates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,511, issued to David H. Blount, various silicoformic acids and hydrated silica were utilized. No silica (SiO.sub.2) was utilized in that process. To react silica with a phenol compound, a stronger alkali catalyst is required than required to react hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2 xH.sub.2 O) with a phenol compound.